Le tueur
by wolfilou
Summary: Suite à la mort de son chat ,Mathieu fait passer un interrogatoire à ses personnalités. Qui est donc le tueur ? MA PREMIÈRE FIC' * * !
1. Découverte et larmes

Bonjour tous le monde je me nomme Wolfilou ,oui vous m'avais peut être déjà tous vue dans une fic de MissLollipop02 ,une grande amie ,enfin bref.

Donc voici ma fiction qui sera sur l'univers de Salut Les Geeks ,bien évidemment Mathieu Somment appartient a lui-même et ses personnalités lui appartiennent .

Bon Let's Go !

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette table en bois un peu délabrée, quelque chose d'atroce venait de se produire, une chose que Mathieu ne pouvais jamais imaginer ; Wifi son chat ,son magnifique chat, était... Mort.(je n'ai rien contre les chats bien sûr x) )<p>

Mathieu ouvrit le débat :

" - QUI ! Qui a fait ça ! Répondez sinon je porte plainte contre vous tous !

-Noooon ! , pleura le Geek abattu de la mauvaise nouvelle

-Oh mon dieu... pauvre Wifi... Ce sera qui le prochain ?! Hein ?!... Moi ?! Dit le Panda pendant qu'il psychoter

-Moi, je viens de me réveiller de ma folle nuit avec mes '' amies spéciales '', prononça le Patron

-Bon arrêter de parler maintenant, nous allons continuer dans ma chambre, dit Mathieu

-Ah bon pour faire quoi Gamin ? , s'exclama le Patron avec un sourire en coin de bouche

-Vous allez passer un par un et vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, dit le nain en sanglotant

-Et qui vas commencer ? , questionna le Prof

-Bah tiens pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas toi Prof, tu seras le premier à passer, répond le créateur ,très bien ! " S'exclama le Prof.

* * *

><p>C'est la fin du 1er Chapitre. Quoi ?! C'est court et bah rien à faire ,mais dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensait ;)<p>

Aller ce sera un bye de type au revoir ! :3


	2. scène du crime

Salut à tous ! Voilà le second chapitre de ma fanfic ! Alors déjà merci à Shenandoah 02 ( Anciennement, MissLollipop02, elle vous expliquera tout ça dans son prochain chapitre ;) ) qui m'a expliqué comment mettre un chapitre en ligne (oui je sais que je suis pitoyable là x) mais bon, je n'y peux rien).

Merci a tous se qui mon encourager via les reviews ,vous pouvez vous applaudir et même faire une olla x)

Donc si vous ne vous souvenez pas du chapitre dernier ... Bah allez le lire je ne peux pas trop vous le résumer x) Bon aller... Let's Go ! )

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

La scène du crime

En arrivant sur la scène de crime, Mathieu vu son petit animal, le regard encore remplis de sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser là.  
>Il vu le Panda arriver avec la boite de ces bambous décorée spécialement pour le pauvre petit chaton :<p>

"- Je ne vous ai pas dit d'attendre dans le salon, dit d'un ton sec le petit châtain,

-Eh bien, nous voulions lui faire un petit cadeau enfin, on voulait le voir au moins une dernière fois..., commença l'ursidé

-C'est qui !? Qui a eu l'idée !? Cria presque Mathieu en le coupant."

Ils relevèrent tous la tête en le regardant, perdue...

"- Nous tous Gamin, on voulait te donner de l'aide, grogna le Patron, d'un ton presque gentil,

-Mais... Mais pour-pourquoi vous vous acharnez ? Sanglota Mathieu"

Le petit Geek sortit du lot et s'accroupit face à leur créateur

"-Si tu as besoin de parler Mathieu, tu peut venir vers nous... Vers ta famille, dit avec douceur le petit Geek

-Pas besoin, tu passeras après le Prof, allez-vous-en, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, hurla-t-il en recommençant à pleurer

Ils sortirent et se posèrent sur le canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Mathieu ouvrit la boite et vu de la paille, les petits jouets du chaton ainsi qu'une photo avec toute la famille SLG autour du chat.  
>Il ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper une larme, prit Wi-fi et le posa délicatement dans sa future tombe, il la referma et la posa sur la table.<p>

"Bon aller mon petit Mathieu reprends-toi ! Que le Tribunal commence !"

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou pour ce 2e chapitre ,oui je sais qu'il est encore trop court (Comme ta ...:p ) mais je pense que se sera comme ça... Tout le temps x) Merci à vous d'avoir aussi bien accueilli ma fic' ! On se dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !<br>Bye de type au revoir ! :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Première nuit ,le Prof

Qu'es que je doit dire ? Que j'écris mais fanfic avec les musiques qui reprenne les personnages de Angel MJ ou que j'écris mon 3eme chapitre a la suite du 2eme ,hum que dire ?

OUPS ,je ne vous ai pas vu arriver sur mon 3eme chapitre ,mais je pense que vous n'avait point lu ces qu'elle que phrase ,enfin j'espère mais bon je pense que vous vous en ficher .

Grand merci a toutes les personnes qui ont aimaient mon 1er et 2eme chapitre ,alors pour fêter sa (PIZZA ! non je rigole x) ) vous aurez votre nom a la fin du chapitre ;)

Bon aller que THE 3EME CHAPITRE COMMENCE !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

1er nuit: le Prof

Alors que Mathieu eu fini de préparer la table et la chaise de l'accusé qu'une personne frappa la porte et la poignée clicha ,c'était le Prof qui entra et lui posa une question :

Euh... Mathieu je peut entré ? Demanda le Prof

Oui ,Oui bien sur tu peut ,je viens juste de finir de placé les meubles, répondis Mathieu

D'accord ,donc vas s'y posa toutes les question que tu veut , dit le Prof en regardant sont créateur dans le blanc des yeux

Euh... Ok ,donc es que tu te souviens se que tu as fait après avoir fini les pizzas d'hier ? Questionna le pseudo Juge

Bon alors après que je suis sortit de table ,je suis parti dans ma chambre répondre aux questions les plus étrange qui été sans réponses comme « Quel est le bruit du kangourou ? » ou « Qu'es qu'il y a après la mort ? » puis après quelque minute j'ai allumé ma télévision et j'ai zapper sur des chaines ,je me souviens de la pub qui parler de voiture puis d'une personne ,une certaine « Zoé » que l'on peut brancher rapidement ,j'ai cru que c'était un nouveau robot ou alors une invention qui aller prochainement sorti enfin je me suis carrément tromper ,ah la la les pubs de nos jours ces du n'importe quoi mais bon je pense que tu t'en fiche ? Dit le Prof

Oui franchement je veut juste savoir se que tu a fait car après c'est le tour du Geek et ensuite le Panda , répondis Mathieu lassait

D'accord ,bon je reprend ,alors je suis aller dans ma chambre ensuite les question puis les pubs ,bon c'est bon alors j'ai continué a répondre au question puis je suis sorti de ma chambre pour me dirigeait vers la cuisine puis j'ai vu Wi-fi ,on sait regardes pendant quelque seconde et il a miaulait donc je lui est ouvert une boite de pâtée ,je me suis pris un verre de jus de fruit et je suis retourner dans ma chambre ,je me suis allongé sur le lit et puis plus rien ,jusqu'à que tu disent réunion dans la cuisine .expliqua le Prof en faisant des gestes

Tu as bu du jus de fruit et tu t'es endormi pouf comme sa ? Demanda le nain surpris

Oui je me suis endormi et je me demande pourquoi le jus de fruit ma endormi alors que sa doit nous laissait éveiller ,répondit le Prof

Ok pas besoin de m'expliquai encore plus donc d'accord c'est bon tu peut sortir et appelait le Geek ,demanda le nain schizophrène

Le Prof sortit et appela le Geek ,Mathieu se disait que le Prof ces endormi bizarrement alors qu'il pouvait bien aussi être « le tueur »

* * *

><p>Hé mais vous en pensé quoi ,alors le Jury ? Les réponses non je rigole franchement je ne préfère pas savoir comme sa se sera mieux pour le tous dernier chapitre lors de la conclusion de l'affaire.<p>

Bon je vous laisse peut être dormir ou alors retourner a vos occupations habituel ,car moi j'ai des devoirs !

Bon aller a la prochaine ;)

En fait je vais vous garder qu'elle que minutes en plus juste pour que je cites votre nom ,merci encore :3

Merci a : Lee Jee ,luna-la-lune ,Pandinette12 ,Hizerielle ,Julia Lutecia ,WoorEnergy et Shenandoah02

BIZ ! De types au revoir qui en fonction de la conjoncture et vu la réciproque sa donne SALUT ! :3


	4. Chapitre 4 :La nuit du Geek

Bonjour a tous je me représente de type représentation ,donc voilà ces toujours et encore le grand et magnifique Wolfilou (enfin on vas dire sa x) ) ENFIN ! Le chapitre 4 enfin plus tôt la nuit du petit geek .

Bien sur je suis complètement désolé car je n'ai mis que mon chapitre un samedi au lieu d'un mercredi ou d'un jeudi et puis je fait se que je veut tant que je vous donne mes chapitres ;)

Donc voilà je pense avoir tous dit donc merci de m'avoir suivi dans mon imagination de l'infini ^^

Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture ;) !

Alors que la porte se claqua ,Mathieu commença a réfléchir sur le sujet du fameux « jus d'orange qui fait dormir » ,il commença a doutais du Prof .

Mais pendant ce temps au salon :

« -Alors ? Il t'a demander quoi ? Demanda le Patron (be)curieux

-Il ma seulement demander de raconter se que j'ai fait ,vu et pensé pendant la nuit dernière ,expliqua le Prof en baillant

-Et ces au tour de qui ? Demanda le Hippie encore sous l'effet de la « poudre de licorne »

-Je crois qu'il ma dit que c'était au tour du Geek ,dit le Prof tout en se tournant vers le petit Geek assis sur son coussin »

Le Geek se leva regarda toutes les têtes de ces coéquipiers ,il vit le Hippie tangué et tombé sur le sol ,le Patron le défigurant ,le Panda qui était sans expressions ,la Fille refaisait sont vernis rose et il vit le Prof sortir de la cuisine avec la bouteille de jus d'orange puis il entra dans cette pièce ou son créateur lui faisait signe de s'asseoir .

« -Alors ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger ,n'y te violer et n'y te frapper ,donc on vas juste parler de se que tu as fait cette nuit ,d'accord ? Demanda le créateur avec un grand sourire rassurant

-D'a... d'accord ''gloups'' A...alors je ...euh j'ai … beuga le petit Geek apeurer

-Tu as un problème ? C'est le Patron qui t'as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Mathieu

-Non rien du … du tou... tous sa mais c'est que j'ai … j'ai beaucoup de mal a pa … parler … répond le Geek

-D'accord ! N'est pas peur ,je ne te jugerai pas , s'exclama le nain

-Donc j'ai allumé mon ordinateur ,j'ai lancé League of Legend ,j'y est joué pendant … enfin jusqu'à 23h et quelque ,puis je suis allé voir le Panda qui chanter Numb de Linkin Park ,donc je suis aller me glissé dans sa chambre pour l'écouter sauf qu'il a eu peur de me voir et il ma crié dessus mais moi je voulais juste l'écouter mais il ne voulais même pas me voir ,donc je lui ai sauté dessus pour la chatouiller mais il ma frappé . Expliqua le Geek tous en jouant avec ces doigts l'aire gêné

-Tu sais Geek sa ne sert a rien d'aller voir le Panda sinon il vas te repousser et il te frappera jusqu'à se que tu sache qu'il faut pas l'embêter même si tu le trouve trop « kawai » ,tiens regarde si tu le laisse peut être qu'il vas s'ennuyer d'être dans son coin et il vas peut être venir vers toi ,voit tu ? Demanda Mathieu

-Oui je voit… donc après que je l'ai embêté ,je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai lancé Minecraft puis je me suis amusé a tué des creepers ,des zombies ,des squelettes ,etc... puis je suis aller jouer a Hyrule Warrirors et je me sentais un peu fatigué donc je suis allé boire un peu de jus de d'orange ,je suis aller dans ma chambre et je me suis entouré de tous mes nounours puis j'ai commencé a dormir . Expliqua le petit Geek

-D'accord je voit et tu n'as vu personnes sortir de la cuisine ? Questionna

-Euh... Oui j'ai vu le Patron remonter avec un grand sourire et ma dit que je pouvais passé dans sa chambre que je voulais ,donc je l'ai ignoré et j'ai vu le Hippie et le Panda regarder la télévision et puis voilà . Termina le Geek

-D'accord Geek tu peut sortir et merci encore d'avoir dit toutes ta soirée ,tu peut aller reprendre tes occupations .

-D'accord Mathieu ,mais par contre je voulais savoir ,tu préfère quoi comme jeu ? Demanda le petit Geek

-League of Legend ! S'exclama Mathieu l'aire surpris

-c'était juste pour savoir ,a toutes a l'heure ! Dit le Geek en sortant

Mathieu se disait que là aussi il parle de jus d'orange qui endort ,il se posa la question « Es le Patron ou alors le Hippie qui aurait mis de la drogue dans le jus d'orange ? » mais il se rappela qu'il oubli de dire au Geek d'envoyer le Patron .

* * *

><p><p>

Alors vous regardez ce fameux chapitre ? Vous en pensé quoi ? Aller y répondez (si vous aussi ,vous avez répondu devant votre écran au lieu de me répondre par review dite le mot euh... euh …. « TWINGO » .

Aller je vous laisse reprendre vous aussi vos occupation mais n'oubliez pas ,n'oubliez JAMAIS que c'est VOUS et seulement VOUS qui choisirais votre faim euh... je veut dire votre Fin (enfin si je veut ;) )

Bien sur si je n'ai point vu de faute ne crié pas car le dernier chapitre j'ai fini sous mon bureau en position déprimer (je ne trouver plus le mot ^_^' )

Au revoir de type Bye qui lui même est de type Salut qui est aussi lui même représentative de A plus ,enfin j'espère que vous avez compris ;) !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La folle nuit du Patron

Bonjour tous le monde ,alors déjà je mais directement l'heure ,vous êtes des fous quand mêmes vous adorez et moi je doit continué d'écrire .

Enfin bref ,je ne vous réprimandes pas bien sur mais c'est que là il est 01:18 du matin ou du soir enfin je ne sais pas comment le dire ,mais bon voilà dites en se que vous voulais x)

Alors petit rappel (aller hop je sort une bonne grosse piqûre (comme ma bite (ouah j'ai mis trois parenthèse aller juste pour vous troll une autre x) ( O_O )))) x)

Bon je vous laisse ,bonne lecture de type lu x)

* * *

><p>Alors que Mathieu sorti de sa pièce d'interrogatoire ,il vit le Hippie qui avait sur ces lèvres un join avec un sorte d'herbe arc-en-ciel ,il a du se faire encore avoir sur sa drogue puis la Fille lui posa une question :<p>

« -Alors mon petit Mathieu ,c'est qui ton prochain ? Demanda la Fille qui lui lança un clin d'œil

-Certainement pas toi ,ces celui du Patron ,aller viens ,répond Mathieu

-D'accord Gamin ,aller dit moi tous tes fantasmes ,ria le Pervers

-Ah ah ah ,très marrant Patron , soupira le nain »

Le Patron commença a s'asseoir alors que la porte se claqua violemment

« Dit donc Patron ,sa te dit trop rien un jus d'orange qui endort les gens ? Questionna Mathieu Sommet

-Euh... franchement là tu me pose une colle ,un jus d'orange qui endort ,c'est qui qui la inventé le Prof ou c'est encore a cause du Hippie ? Demanda le Patron

-Non ! Tu ne voit pas le jus d'orange qui est dans le frigo ? Sa ne te dit rien ! Cria le petit excité

-Je te dit que non Gamin ,tu veut savoir quoi se que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ? Ou pourquoi un jus d'orange sa endort ? Répliqua le Patron

-Oui bon d'accord ,je me suis emporté là ,donc qu'es que tu as fait hier soir? Demanda Mathieu

-Alors mon petit Mathieu ,je suis sorti pour aller chercher mes magasines préféré et mes clopes magique ,enfin si tu voit se je veut dire ,puis ensuite je suis aller dans une soiré spécial pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ,ah la la ,cette petit Caroline et toutes ces copines ,elle ont pris chère ,donc c'est maintenant que je passe au hard hé hé .

Donc elles ont commencée a me déshabiller entièrement puis l'une ma attraper mon bambou et je lui est mis deux doigts dans la … dit le Pervers amusé de tous expliquer a son créateur

-STOP ! STOP! STOP ! ARRÊTE PATRON ! La tu commence a me dégoûter ! Hurla le dégoûté prêt a vomir

-Ah bon ,tu sait que tu es mon créateur donc que tu as aucun remord envers nous tous ,mais bon passons hé hé ! Donc après ma folle soirée avec les coquines ,donc j'ai filé vers une autre soirée Sadomasochiste et j'ai revu le petit Richard ,tu sais le nounours de ton pote ,puis on c'est cassé dans un bars karaoké ,ah la la ,les petite Gamine qui chante du Hatsune Miku mon aimée ah ah ah ! Puis j'ai perdu Richard qui as voulu rester mais bon pas grave et je suis rentré vers 2h du matin ,je suis allé boire un peu de ton jus d'orange que tu me parler et je suis aller me coucher. Expliqua le Patron

-Donc tu as fait que sa ? Demanda Mathieu

-Et bien oui comme tu ne veut pas entendre se que j'ai fait pendant ma folle nuit ,dit le Patron

-Ok et tu n'as vu personnes d'autres que des filles et Richard ? Questionna Mathieu

-Si j'ai vu le Geek avant de sortir ,j'ai posait quelque questions au Prof mais il ne voulais pas y répondre car il dit que mon âme est trop noir pour le comprendre ,expliqua le Patron

-Ok d'accord bon tu peut repartir ,dit Mathieu

-Ok ,mais si tu veut savoir beaucoup de choses au niveau du sexe ,tu peut venir hé hé ! Ria le Pervers

-Non merci ,SORT ! ,cria Mathieu

Le Patron sorti et Mathieu continua a se posait la question sur le fameux "jus d'orange".

* * *

><p>Bon la je n'en peut plus je m'endort devant mon écran .<p>

Aller bon ,je vous laisse

Au revoir de type Bonsoir ;)


	6. Chapitre 6 : personnage inattendue

Salut tous le monde ,c'est toujours et encore Wolfilou ,votre préféré ,le magnifique ,le plus beau ,le plus mignon ,le plus … con x) (oui bon j'arrête de me jeté des fleurs;) )

Donc je suis complètement désolé de n'avoir point mis de chapitre la semaine dernière car c'est les vacances et puis j'en et surtout eu besoin ^^

Donc pour resté dans les excuses ,je m'excuse aussi d'avoir changé les jours et les heures (enfin surtout les jours ) car oui je les mets tous le temps en retard et puis c'est ma fanfic' donc je met les chapitres quand je veut donc je viens de faire une excuse pour rien (que je suis bête (si toi aussi tu trouve que je suis bête envoi dans une review … twing... ah non c'est déjà fait bon bah … euh … citron au chocolat x) )

Bon je vous laisse dans la suite de l'enquête ,aller a toutes a l'heure pour les au revoir ;)

LET'S GO ! :3

* * *

><p>Alors que Mathieu eu le temps de fermer la porte puis de se s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de bureau ,une petite voix retenti dans la pièce :<p>

« -Alors mon petit créateur ? C'est a qui le tour ? Demanda la personne en question

-Euh … qu'es que tu fait là ,en plus ce n'est pas ton tour ,dit Mathieu

-Quoi tu ne me fait pas passée ,moi ,ton personnage préférée ,moi la Fille ? Ria la demoiselle

-De quoi ? Tu veut passée alors que ce n'est pas ton tour ,bon bah … ok vas s'y dit moi se que tu as fait la nuit dernière ? Questionna le créateur

-Alors tu me dit que ce n'est pas mon tour et maintenant tu veut me faire passée ,moi ,bon d'accord .

Alors la nuit dernière ,j'ai été mangée avec des amies ,il y avait : Jane ,Louise ,Clara ,Valentine et Caroline ,donc nous somme allées voir Caroline car elle se marie ,enfin ,depuis qu'on la casée elle nous parle que de son mec a la la ,la pauvre ... Alors on a été au KFC du coin et franchement c'est vraiment trop bon comme nourriture ,surtout le poulet ,trop bon .Donc on été dans son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ,sa commencé trop bien ,il y avait un DJ trop mignon ,en plus le strip-teaseur c'est mis tous nu ,trop beau ,en plus on a fait des petites choses avec lui ,mais bon je me demande qui c'est . (ah ah ^^ petit indice : chapitre précédent x) )

Ensuite ,on a pris une de c'est cuites avec mes potes ,par contre on a perdu Caroline hier soir ,je ne sais pas ou qu'elle est partie mais bon pas grave .

Après ,on a été dans un yacht ,avec des mecs on bue ,bue et bue ,je m'en rappelle plus mais en tous cas je me rappelle de se beau brin ,un peu bronzé ,avec les yeux vert et son magnifique maillot de Dark Vador . Ria la Fille toutes heureuse d'expliqué a Mathieu son aventure d'un soir

-Donc tu as fait un peu comme dans Very Bad Trip ,donc d'accord et tu es rentrée quand ? Demanda Mathieu en se frottant le menton pas tellement rasé

-Euh... Je suis rentrée se matin ,car j'ai vue le Geek déjeuné avec le Hippie devant les dessins animés ,et j'ai vue l'érection du matin du Patron ,j'ai entendue le chaton miaulait dans la cuisine ,et un « Shuuuuut … » dans la cuisine mais bon ,après je me suis précipitée vers le jus d'orange ,j'ai été dans ma chambre ,je me suis déshabiller et puis je me suis couchée ,voila c'est tous ,après je n'ai pas fait tellement grand choses ,hier soir. Dit la jeune Fille devant son créateur adoré

-D'accord ,tu peut sortir maintenant ,allée hop hop hop je n'ai pas que sa a faire . Réprimanda le grand mais petit Mathieu

-D'accord ,je sort pas besoin de me hurlée dessus . Dit en haussant la voix la Fille »

La Fille sortit puis se diriga vers la sorti de la pièce qui servait a Mathieu pour son interrogatoire ,alors que tous ces personnes passer ,une autre personne découvrit quelque chose .

" NOM DE ZEUS ! ,cria la personne mystère "

Il se déboula dans le salon en courant et entra dans la chambre de Mathieu en criant :

"Mathieu ,je crois que tu as un très gros problème ,regarde le jus d'orange ,dit le mystérieux personnage "

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas si vous avez vus les petites références au précédent chapitre ;)<p>

Bien sur je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui me suivent (malgré mes fautes ^_^' ) donc un énorme merci a tous ceux que je vais citer (je sais que sa fait un peu fin d'histoire sa x) ) : Shenandoah02 ,Pandinette 12 ,Lee Jee ,Harmonie et a tous les autres mêmes si ne vous ne me review pas ce n'est point grave ;)

Et au juste je vous garde encore quelque minutes ,je pense a une nouvelle histoire mais ... comment dire voila je suis un geek (et hop la moitié désabonne x) ) donc je pense (donc je suis (c'était trop facile x) )) faire une fanfic' sur un jeu mais je ne sais pas trop qu'elle serait vos avis et surtout vos idées car je voudrais savoir si il y aurait des jeux vidéos a refaire mais en fanfiction mais j'ai peut être un nom de jeu ,donc tenez moi au courant si vous voulais que je fasse oui ou non une autre fanfic a coté de celle là et pour le nom du jeu a faire en fanfiction ;) (ouah le geek ,il fait carrément un paragraphe sur une histoire qui va parler de jeu vidéo x) )

Bon aller je vous laisse encore et toujours a vos occupations ^^

Aller ce n'est qu'un au revoir ,ou un adieu ,non pas un adieu ,plutôt un Salut ,voir même un a plus ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 :Folle nuit et drogue spécial

Salut tous le monde ! C'est toujours et encore la personne que vous adoré tant ,oui je suis … une patate … bien sur que non ,je suis Wolfilou !

Sa doit faire au moins 2 semaines sans la suite (soit je dramatise ,soit je me moque un peu ^^ ) de cette magnifique et étrange fanfic'

Donc la dernière fois je vous disait que je lancerai bien une autre fanfiction avec un tous autre sujet celui des jeux vidéo ,après moult réflexion ,j'ai trouver 3 jeux vidéos ,le premier (la base de mon idée ) The Legend Of Zelda ,ne me demander pas lequel mais je réfléchi encore x)

Ensuite le seconde : Slender ,mais bon je sais déjà comment le tourné ^^ (petit indice : chaque chapitre os )

Puis enfin ,Super Smash Bros ,oui c'est vrai que cela fait énormément de personnages mais j'aime me lancé des défis ,donc je vous demande de choisir le choix de la prochaine fanfiction

Donc je vous laisse encore dans votre réflexion car je vous signale que le tueur n'a toujours pas été attrapé ,donc je vous laisse lire et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Alors que Mathieu écouta la voix de sa personnalité ,il compris que quelque chose venait jusqu'à lui ,c'était le fameux sujet don tous les colocataires de sa têtes venait dire .<p>

« -Mathieu ,allô ! Tu rêve encore bon je crois que tu en as pris toi aussi bon bah je repart ,dit l'homme dont le jus d'orange se tenait dans sa main »

Il reparti et claqua la porte d'un coup sec ,Mathieu repris ces esprit quand la porte se claqua et ne remarqua point que le Hippie venait d'entré ,il lui dit :

« -Euh … Mathieu ,je peut passé là ? ,demanda le Hippie

-Oui vas s'y entre euh … oui bon tu ma compris ,vas s'y raconte moi ta nuit ,dit le pauvre encore dans c'est pensé

-Ok ,donc je me souviens ,après d'avoir fait la vaisselle avec le Prof ,je me suis pris un petit verre de jus d'orange ,puis je me suis assis dans le canapé je regardé Fort Boyard avec le Geek puis il est parti dans sa chambre ,je suis parti dans la mienne ,dit le shooter encore dans les vape

-Et ensuite tu a fait quoi ? Demanda Mathieu

-Euh... je me suis pris un peu de poudre qui fait rire ,un peu de poudre de licorne et un peu de poudre lune et je l'ai mis dans un bout de feuille et je l'ai allumé ,puis j'ai commencé a voir des licornes courir avec des saucissons dans la bouche et des pigeons parlés avec Godzila et j'ai regardé ma tête dans le miroir et j'ai vu un merveilleux monde ou des chats chantés avec Hatsune Miku ,je me souviens de la Musique c'était Neko Mimi Archive ,puis il y avait Nyan Cat qui est passé et ma fait un énorme câlin et il m'a dit « salut » puis il est reparti en chantant et... dit l'Hippie avant de s'endormir

-Euh... ok ,euh... Hippie ? Hippie ! Hé ! Oh ! ,dit Mathieu tout en se posant des question »

Il le réveilla et lui demanda la suite ,

« - Donc ,j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ,donc Nyan Cat reparti en chantant et j'ai été prendre un peu de jus d'orange ,puis je me suis remis a joué avec mes plante magique et je me suis demandai comment faire pour faire de l'énergie infini avec un chat et une tartine beurré donc j'ai été voir le Prof mais il dormait donc je suis reparti dans ma chambre et j'ai fait comme lui ,je me suis couché . Dit le Hippie en roulant son prochain join magique

-Et tu me parlé de jus d'orange mais tu n'as pas dormi sur le coup des que tu la bu ? Questionna Mathieu

-Euh … non je ne me suis pas endormi vu que c'est mon jus d'orange ,j'ai mis ma poudre spécial ,répond le Hippie »

le Prof entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et vu que Mathieu faisait passé la Hippie

« Mathieu c'est a cause de lui que je me suis endormi et c'est se jus d'orange qui a de la poudre du Hippie , dit le Prof en accusant le Hippie

-Mais Prof tu as fait des expérience sans que tu me le dise et puis je ne tes pas dit d'entré ! Répond le Créateur

-D'accord mais comment tu aurait su pour le jus d'orange ? Demanda le Prof

-Euh … bon ok donc premier mystère résolu ,le jus d'orange c'est a cause du Hippie mais pour le meurtre on ne sait toujours rien donc Hippie et Prof vous pouvez sortir maintenant , dit Mathieu frustré que le Prof est tous fait sans rien lui dire

-D'accord mais au juste Mathieu ,je me souviens avoir vu une personne entré dans la cuisine et j'ai entendu Wi-fi miaulait bizarrement ,dit le Hippie en se souvenant de sa nuit »

Mathieu fessa le signe de sortir et regardait le Hippie et le Prof sortir ,mais il se souvenais de se qu'avait dit la Fille et du Hippie ,le chat miaula bizarrement et un « Shuuuut … » calme et une personne entra dans la cuisine ,mais qui cela pourrait être …

* * *

><p>Alors ? Le tueur toujours pas trouvé x) bon bah se n'est pas grave x)<p>

Donc je ne sais pas quand sera terminé cette fanfcition mais THE END IS COMMING ! (lancement du thème de Game Of Thrône x) ) donc je vous dit a plus au prochaine chapitre car celui ci est belle est bien fini (déception du publique )

Ah oui juste avant de vous lâchez bande de petits enfants prématuré ,la prochain fanfic' sera votre choix donc c'est a vous de me dire se que vous voulez voir et je ferait un énorme tri (comme ma bi... (non sa c'est trop facile wolfilou x) )) par contre petite règle ,il faut que sa reste dans le thème ^^ (ps de slender tous mignon et gentil )

aller cette fois si c'est la bonne ;) !

Bye Bye ;) !


	8. Chapitre 8 : La nuit de l'animal

Salut tous le monde ,même toi ,oui toi je te voit a travers de mon écran ^^ (même si c'est impossible )

Bon la dernière fois (environ 2 ans voir 6 x) si vous me donner la date je vous donne un saucisson a la fraise ^^ franchement il faut que j'arrête la cocaïne et la poudre d'arc en ciel ^^' ) je vous est demandé qui est le tueur mais bon personne ne me répond :'( bon bah … … … PAS GRAVE ! x)

Alors je suis complètement désolé pour le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre pour cause de travaille au lycée ,fatigue , courbature (a cause du sport -_- ) etc … enfin voilà quoi la vie de lycéen x)

Bon sinon je pense que sa va vous aussi (ouah Wolfilou arrête de taper la discute sa ne sert a rien vu qu'il ne ton même pas répondu pour ta question x) non je rigole bien sur ^^ )

Bon voilà maintenant je vous laisse et attention les chameau ne seront pas dans se chapitre (ni dans aucun ^^ )

* * *

>Bon aller let's go to the texte !<p><p>

Alors que Mathieu réfléchi ,une personne entra de force dans sa chambre et lui posa une question :

« -Mathieu je … pourrais passer s'il te plaît ? Demanda l'animal mystérieux

Oui bien sur assis toi Maître Panda ,raconte moi tous , dit Mathieu d'un air interressé

D'accord bon voilà hier soir quand j'ai fini ma part de pizza au bambou ,je suis reparti dans ma chambre en fredonnant la musique de notre nouvelle introduction et puis je me suis assis j'ai vu le petit con de Geek qui voulais me faire un câlin et me gratter le ventre sauf que je l'ai repoussé donc il voulais continué a m'embêtais sauf que je l'ai frapper donc pris d'un hélant de violence je lui ai crier dessus . Raconta l'ursidé

Ah donc c'est sa l'hurlement que j'ai entendu hier soir mais bon continue . Précisa L'inspecteur Mathieu

Ouais … donc j'ai sorti le Geek puis je suis descendu pour sortir les poubelles et c'est a se moment là que j'ai vu la Fille parler avec le chat et j'ai vu le Hippie mettre quelque chose bizarre dans le jus d'orange mais bon j'ai pris la poubelle je l'ai sorti et je suis rentré j'ai vu le Patron faire un petit câlin au chat puis je suis reparti . Expliqua Panda

D'accord et tu n'as pas fait un petit câlin ou un petit bisou au chat ? Questionna l'intéressé

Euh … … … non j'en lui en n'ai pas fait tu sais bien que j'ai un rhume et puis je ne voulais pas le donner au chat enfin voilà quoi …. donc ensuite que je suis reparti dans ma chambre puis j'ai mis de la musique . Raconta le nounours noir et blanc

Mmmmh ,il paraît que tu as une lame dans ta chambre ? Je peut la voir ? Demanda l'humain face a l'animal chantant

Euh … oui je vais te la cherché . Dit d'une voix basse le Panda mal a l'aise »

Alors que le Panda sorti Mathieu alluma son téléphone ,il vu qu'il eu plus de 300 messages ,il fit les gros yeux devant le nombre de messages reçus alors qu'il n'avait que très peu de personne en contact avec lui ,il y avait le tiers de messages de sa mère ,un tiers de Antoine Daniel mais que voulais t il ? Et enfin de LinkTheSun pourquoi lui aussi tant de messages ? Il le remit dans sa poche quand la porte s'ouvrit ,un sabre dans sa protection sortais du coin de la prote et le Panda ouvrit la porte en grand .

« -C'est bon je suis là avec la lame ! S'exprima le Panda qui se forcer de se rendre heureux

Oui donc montre moi la lame. Demanda Mathieu »

Le Panda lui donna et il la sorti de sa protection sa lame a été lavé étrangement il resté un léger résidu rouge comme si il y avait du sang dessus .

« - Je peut garder la lame ? Demanda a l'ursidé hérissé de la question de son créateur

-Euh... … … … oui tu peut … dit d'un air apeuré l'ours des bois japonais

D'accord merci ,bon maintenant tu peut sortir , exprima Mathieu d'un air sérieux »

Le Panda sorti et Mathieu se servi de la lame encore une fois mais pourquoi un résidu rouge ,il appela le Prof ,il entra en vitesse que même un TGV ne pourrais dépassé .

« -Oui pff pff pff qu'es que tu as Mathieu ? Demanda le Prof essoufflé d'avoir fait sa salle de test a la chambre de Mathieu

-Il faut que tu me trouve se qu'il y a sur la lame ,tu voit le petit résidu rouge . Dit Mathieu

-Mais c'est très simple c'est du sang … ATTEND ! DU SANG ! Hurla le Prof surpris de sa réponse

-Oui mais tu voit la on est en plein enquête donc si j'en conclus bien cette lame ne peut être que l'arme du crime, dit Mathieu d'un air surpris face a tant d'événement »

A sa moment là ,une porte se claqua ,Mathieu reconnu que là porte été celle de la maison mais il faisait bien trop sombre dehors pour y aller ,qui été cette personne qui venait de fuir la maison ?

* * *

><p><p>

Bon là si vous ne trouver pas envoyer pikachu car la franchement je vous donne toutes les nuits de chaque personne et puis sa sent la prochaine fanfic' (quoi que sa sent aussi le gâteau au citron meringué :3 voilà maintenant j'ai faim x) )

Bien sur avant de vous lâcher j'ai une petite précision souvenait vous ,je ne sais plus trop quel chapitre je vous demandé de faire les personnes qui vont décidé qui serait le tueur ^^ alors cette fois si le prochain chapitre sera peut être le dernier :'( oui c'est trop triste mais bon il faut savoir tourné des pages et fermer des livres (Wolfilou je te rappel que tu préfère regardé des animes que les lires x) )

Bon je vous laisse a votre activité !

Aller Bye !


	9. Chapitre 9: L'arrestation de l'ursidé

Hé ! Salut tous le monde sa va ? Moi en tous cas oui car The Noël Is Comming ;)

Bon alors je m'excuse si je suis encore trop long car sa fait je ne sais plus combien de semaine que je ralenti la fanfic' mais bon c'est la vie d'un lycéen ^_^

Bon alors je pense que cette fanfic' annonce la fin de mes pensé le prochain chapitre sera fait par vous les petits lecteurs :3

Bon j'espère ne pas attendu le mauvais moment pour sortir ma fanfic' mais bon j'hésite encore sur le prochain thème ^^

Bon c'est parti que votre lecture commence !

* * *

><p><p>

Alors que Mathieu ,le Patron et le Prof sorti ils vus l'ombre qui fuyaient au loin et qui venait de tournée ,Mathieu pris ces clef de voiture ,monta le Patron et le Prof dans la voiture et parti .

Pendant se temps à la maison du schizophrène et de ses compères ,le Hippie et la Fille regardé la Tv ils vu une cassette étrange ,malgré les étranges cassette du Patron et celle du Geek ,un en sorti du lot ,le Hippie commença a la lire :

« - L … le.. la ...lé … le me... le mar … le meurt... le meurtre du chat ? C'est quoi sa tu l'as déjà vu ? Demanda le Hippie encore sous l'effet de sa drogue

-Non mais pourquoi Mathieu aurait sa ? Répliqua la Fille en se grattant la tête

-Euh … je ne sais pas mais en même temps c'est quoi le post-it dessus ?dit le Hippie tout en regardant le post-it »

La Fille le pris le lit malgré les taches d'encre qu'il y avait :

« Ne ..s .ett.e .e fil. .. magné..sco.e … … Maî.re Pan.. »

elle gratta une sorte de substance qui collait sur le post-it ,un sorte de résidu blanc avec du chocolat et de l'encre ,puis elle le repris et le lit :

« Ne pas mettre se film dans le magnétoscope ,c'est a Maître Panda ! »

Malgré la mise en garde de l'ursidé ,le Hippie pris la cassette et la mis ,on pouvais voir le chat attaché par les 4 membres et sa queue ,on pouvais entendre encore les miaulements du chat étouffé par la patte du Panda ,on pouvais voir le sabre posait sur le coté ,il le pris et lui rasa le ventre de haut en bas ,on pourrait croire que le Patron eu pris son déguisement et le mis mais certains plan de la scène été tournée sur lui .

Alors que le Hippie et la Fille regardé sa le Geek vu la scène du coin de la pièce ,il commença a pleurer ,il ne pouvais pas s'arrêter de pleurer ,il reçu un message de Mathieu :

« Gamin c'est moi le Patron ,demande a la Fille et au Hippie de fouiller la chambre du putain de Panda avec ton aide et vite on est sur sa piste ! »

Le Geek vu le aussi tôt le message qui sauta sur la Fille et le Drogué qui eu peur :

« - Vite j'ai eu un message de Mathieu et ils faut qu'on ai fouiller dans la chambre du Panda et vite car là il sont sur sa piste ,vite venait ! Hurla le Geek

-D'accord on arrive! Vite viens toi pas le temps de regardé un seconde de plus cette horreur ! Dit la demoiselle tout en tirant l'oreille du shooter »

Alors qu'ils allait fouiller la chambre ,Mathieu ,le Patron et le Prof fonça dans Saint-Étienne en quête de retrouver l'ursidé tueur ,ils le perdit de vu donc Mathieu décida de se séparé ,le Patron aller prendre le quartier Nord ,le Prof la parti Sud-Est et Mathieu le zone Sud-Ouest ,il se donna une heure de retour 23h30 :

« Si personne le trouve ,il faut appeler la police ,dit une personne mystérieuse entre le Patron et Mathieu »

C'était Maître Panda ,il commença a sourire ,se pris entre les bras de Mathieu et du patron et rentra malgré qui venait d'être tous juste 22h un nouvelle interrogatoire aller avoir lieu ,celui de Maître Panda …

* * *

><p><p>

Maintenant c'est a votre tour de joué ;)

Donc je résume un interrogatoire pour le Panda face a tous ses collègues ,donc il faut :

-Les preuves (beaucoup de preuves )

les aveux du Panda

et beaucoup d'autre chose pour pimenter la fin

Donc je vous souhaite un très bon noël le temps que vous trouver ,une très bonne fin d'année et enfin de la chance pour qu'il neige a noël ;)

Bon aller de vous laissent ,Bye Bye ! :3


End file.
